


L'Eggo My Eggo

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Flashwaveweek 2017 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry loves Waffles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashwaveweek2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Sometimes, Barry really needs comfort food after a long day of saving Central City.





	L'Eggo My Eggo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my lovely beta, vamptigergal!

Barry had been betrayed many times in his life, from larger betrayals like what Wells/Eobard did to him, to smaller things like the many times Iris snitched on him for running away to Iron Heights. Somehow, despite all this heartbreak he’d been through over the years, he’d never expected this kind of betrayal from the love of his life.

 

“Mick, baby! Can you come in here please?” Barry called in the vague direction of their bedroom.

 

He heard a loud crash, followed by a thump that Barry knew meant Mick had been working on some piece of tech he hadn’t wanted Barry to know about yet, and Mick had just dropped it. Mick’s loud cursing confirmed the theory. He had to smother a fond grin that formed at the familiar sound. This wasn’t the time.

 

“What’cha need, doll?” Mick asked as he strolled into the kitchen.

 

His fingers were tightly gripping his suspenders in a failed attempt to look nonchalant. Barry knew him too well to fall for it. He was going to need to pull out some serious tricks to get Mick to admit to what he’d done wrong.

 

“I’m hungry,” Barry admitted. He pulled his best pleading face up as he tried to pull Mick into his plan. Mick may not have realized it yet, but he committed a grave mistake, and Barry was going to make sure he paid for it.

 

“You want me to make you dinner? I finally convinced Gideon to give me those braised ribs you like so much,” Mick offered as he made his way into the kitchen. Barry accepted the quick kiss to the cheek Mick offered him before his boyfriend moved to examine the contents of the fridge.

 

Barry was tempted. Deeply, unfairly tempted. Mick was cheating! He really loved those ribs Gideon had made for them the last time Barry had talked Mick and the rest of the Legends into letting him on the Waverider. They still refused to take off while he was on board though, something about how important Barry was to the timeline that always made him roll his eyes.

 

“Not ribs… I mean, that sounds amazing, and on another day, I’d totally love the ribs! It’s just… I had something pretty specific in mind tonight. I was hoping for breakfast for dinner,” prompted Barry. Mick didn’t show any outwards signs of defeat, but Barry was sure that his boyfriend could tell where this was heading.

 

“Hmm… I can still make you something. Omelet, quiche, oatmeal, cinnamon rolls, pancake breakfast.... C’mon Barry. I know at least one of those sounded good to you. Maybe all of them?” Mick tried.

 

“I don’t know. None of that sounds right to me. You know what I’d really love? Waffles!” Barry pushed back. He hoped Mick would confess to his horrible crimes, but it seemed that Mick Rory wasn’t just a thief; he was liar too.

 

“I can make waffles for you too. Don’t know how that’s so different from pancakes though,” offered Mick.

 

Barry could actually feel the emotions welling in his chest at Mick’s words. How dare he? The basis may be similar, but pancakes and waffles were completely different foods, and they should never be compared like this. “Are you crazy? They are nothing alike. Waffles are designed to hold in all the syrup, and you know I need those extra calories.”

 

“Am I crazy? Are you? It’s basically the same recipe,” Mick challenged him. He always had, and usually Barry loved that about his partner. Right now, it was seriously tempted him to drop Mick off at the freezer of Walmart so he could fix this.

 

“That’s not the the point. I had waffles, but somehow my Eggos are all gone! How could you?” bellowed Barry, finally letting out the real reason he’d called Mick to the kitchen

 

Barry _needed_ his Eggo waffles. It was how he functioned in the mornings, much less at other times of the day, like right now for instance. He usually kept several boxes in their freeze, something Mick knew. A series of lesser villains, robbers, and a fire at one of the downtown high-rises had kept Barry from replenishing his stash for too long, and now Mick had eaten the last box of waffles that Barry had been looking forward to.

 

“I didn’t even eat the damn things. Len did!” Mick confessed.

 

“Traitor! You let _Leonard fricking Snart_ eat my last Eggo waffles! God, that’s worse than if you’d finished them off! How could you do this to me?” Barry wailed, throwing his head down on the counter.

 

“Don’t you think you’re being overdramatic? Your friends with Len now. You literally bought his birthday cake last week,” Mick sighed.

 

“No! And Len’s apparently not my friend. Friend’s don’t steal each other's Eggos! There’s being a thief, and then there is just being a decent person, and Len crossed that line. Have you guys never seen the commercials?” Barry continued, screaming into his arms where they’d fallen to cushion his head against their hard, granite counter. He could practically feel Mick rolling his eyes his eyes behind him, but Barry refused to let up.

 

“You mean the ‘L’Eggo my Eggos ones. Seriously?” Mick snickered. Barry sat up, finally. His boyfriend deserved a glare for that one, and since he was the only one around, Barry was going to have to do it.

 

“Duh,” he deadpanned.

 

Mick sighed again, then stepped forward and wrapped Barry tightly in his arms. Barry struggled for a second. It was a token protest, since both of them new Barry could be out of Mick’s embrace and across town before the Mick even realized it.

 

“I’m sorry Len ate your damn waffles. Why don’t you flash out and get some more, and I’ll start cut you some fruit to go with ‘em,” Mick offered.

 

“I’m so tired, Mick. I really don’t want to leave our place again tonight,” whined Barry. He should probably be embarrassed about how squeaky it came out, but he was just too beat. Maybe in the morning.

 

“Fine you goof,” Mick chuckled. He pulled Barry tighter for a second and kissed his temple before letting go and walking to the door. “I’ll go get your waffles, and you can cut up the fruit. You need something with a little nutrients in it since you are insisting on eating this crap for dinner. Again.”

 

“Eggos Mick! You can’t get the off brand,” Barry yelled as Mick slammed the door.

 

He let himself have a moment to bask in his victory before he went searching in the fridge for the fruit. He had the strawberry diced in a second, mixed with the blueberries, and covered both in enough sugar that he was sure the angry little vein on Mick’s forehead was going to poke out again.

 

Barry collapsed on the couch with his bowl of fruit in his reach on the coffee table. He had just enough time to watch the new Mindy Project now before his Eggos, and his boyfriend, made it home. Sometimes, things really did work out perfectly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think either here or on Tumblr at theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
